This specification relates to pronunciation modeling systems.
Some pronunciation modeling systems receive a transcription of one or more words and generate a pronunciation for the words. For example, the pronunciation generated by the pronunciation modeling system for a given word may be a sequence of phonemes that the pronunciation modeling system has classified as representing the transcribed word. A pronunciation modeling system can be used in conjunction with, for example, a speech recognition system or a language modeling system.